


i don't remember

by sprucewoodblock



Series: dream smp shit ill title this series later lmao [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Happy Ending, Niki is ranboos older sister, Oneshot, Tommys trial yeah it just happened but fuckit im speed, ranboo centric, ranboo memory problems lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprucewoodblock/pseuds/sprucewoodblock
Summary: Niki promised Ranboo she'd always protect him.
Series: dream smp shit ill title this series later lmao [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021522
Comments: 26
Kudos: 411





	i don't remember

Ranboo was pushed into the stone cell, hissing at Karl.  _ I already was getting in, smartass.  _ He mentally told Karl who had shoved him. He blinked nervously, his tail whipping around and hitting the walls. He could see Niki was giving him a concerned look from outside.

On the other side of the courtroom, Tommy was being reprimanded by Tubbo about the recent happenings. He wasn’t sure why he was in the cell, letting out a small enderman-like hiss, glaring around. His eyes fell on Nihachu, and he gave her a pleading look.  _ Please help… _

“ Ranboo, how about you shed some light on the situation?” Tubbo suggested, standing next to the cell. Ranboo nervously tugged at his tie, nodding. “ I- uh- to be honest I have a short term memory problem...it’s probably from...well- I don’t remember.” Ironic, wasn’t it? He laughed nervously, his tail still whipping around like the one of an upset cat. 

“ But uh- I don’t...I don’t remember what happened there-” He admitted. “ I just remember joining...and Niki…” He glanced at her. 

“ ...him not remembering makes you look even worse…” Tubbo admitted. The attention shifted back to Tommy, letting Ranboo relax. He pressed himself against the metal gate, staring at Niki. “ Help..” He whispered to her, the urge to teleport overcoming him, but something within the walls was stopping him. 

“ Hey, it’ll be okay…” She promised quietly, giving him an assuring smile. “ I’m here to protect you, remember?” Ranboo nodded, nervously grabbing the bars with clawed hands. “ Please…” He was getting worried as they were discussing what to do. Finally they seemed to settle on putting Tommy on probation, and as the VP was released from the cell- or rather bitched and kicked his way out, Dream looked to him again. “ Well, what was Ranboo’s role in this then?” 

Ranboo stared at the green figure, pushing himself against a wall to be further away from the hand holding a netherite sword. In an instant, Niki had put herself between the two, extending her arms in a protective manner. “ He didn’t do anything!” She called out, not budging from her spot even as other people crowded around them. Ranboo had no idea what to say. “ Did he take part in this-” George was interrupted by Tommy, who yelled at the crowd in his usual loud voice. “ Nonono, Ranboo had no part in it- it was just the perfect crime.” Ranboo let out a sigh as the stone was taken from in front of him, finally not tensing up anymore. 

The rest of the group left pretty fast, leaving Niki and Ranboo alone. She pushed herself into the cell, pulling the taller man into a tight hug. “ ...thank god that went well…” She whispered, patting his hair. When the hell did he get so tall? Niki felt like it had been just yesterday when he was still a tiny kid that her family found. 

“ Are you okay?” She asked, letting him go. Ranboo nodded, adjusting his crown. “ Mhm…” Niki smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. 

  
  
  


They were headed for her flowershop, silently looking around before Niki suddenly asked; “ Do you really not remember?” 

Ranboo nodded. “ I don’t remember- I mean, I don’t remember a lot of things...i think it happened after the glitch.”

Niki nodded. She wasn’t exactly sure what the glitch had been, but she knew it was what turned him part enderman.

“ Well, I’m glad you remember me.” She whispered with a bright smile, and Ranboo grinned back. 

“ Of course I do…” He gave back, looking around. He wasn’t sure how long he would though. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! :D this is just a rlly short drabble, but i love their dynamic so maybe ill write more later! oh, also,i have IB exams next week, so i dont have time to write shit! if any of you wanna still talk w me tho, my twitter is @kuyakaiiser, and my tumblr is @wolkenkrone if you wanna be in contact and talk :) 
> 
> love yall, kudos and comments very appreciated!! stay safe and ill be back once exams are done


End file.
